A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of alarm clocks, more specifically, an alarm clock with a protected key pad.
B. Prior Art
The Gorden patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,795,377) discloses an alarm clock with a keypad for use in programming multiple features of the clock and also includes a coupling station for a music storage device. However, this patent does not disclose a keypad that enables the user to control, among other things, the time and be able to cover the keypad with a cover for use in the prevention of accidental key depression, which may result in an accidental change in the time presented on the screen.
The Chipchase Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0071801) discloses an alarm clock with a keypad for user input. However, the keypad in this patent does not have an enclosure and cover from which to protect the keypad from accidental key depression.
The Nakagiri et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,257) discloses an alarm watch with a calculator key pad. However, the alarm clock on this patent does not disclose an integrated CD player, a docking port for audio memory storage devices, an integrated AM/FM radio, nor does it disclose a keypad with a cover in order to prevent accidental key depression.
The Bentley patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,859) discloses an alarm clock with a lockable key pad for programming the clock's features. However, this patent does not disclose many other features such as an integrated CD player, an integrated AM/FM radio, a portable audio memory storage device, nor a battery backup.
The Koepp et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,524) discloses a programmable alarm clock with a 10 digit keypad for user input. However, the alarm clock claimed in this patent does not contain any other features such as a keypad cover for the prevention of accidental key depression, an integrated CD player, an integrated AM/FM radio, an integrated portable audio memory storage device, or a battery backup.
The Arber patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,800) discloses a date and time warning system with a keypad for inputting information into the device. However, this device does not function like a traditional alarm clock.
The Boldt et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,758) illustrates an alarm clock with a keypad.